A Moody Apprentice
by Royal Detective
Summary: One day when it is time for their usual lesson Cedric sees that his apprentice is not herself. He wants to help her but it only makes Sofia more upset! What is going on? Is there really a problem? To find out he'll have to ask for his sister for help. Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ I thought I might post this story early so I can get myself back into the flow of writing. Perhaps, I should write a DesmondxAmber story next before I leave for my trip to Florida. Lastly, I apologize for how badly my last story was written, it was hard trying to write Greylock back into the series after the banishment. I hope this Cedric and Sofia story makes up for it. Please read and review!

* * *

 _ ** A Moody Apprentice**_

Nothing could ever ruin the good day he was having or that was what Cedric hoped. The day had started out with a peaceful morning as the sorcerer sat at his desk with a cup of coffee and watched the sun rise. Afterwards, he worked on a few potions, made lesson plans, watered the plants upstairs and filled up on any ingredients he was running out of. He would sometimes get an occasional request or two from the royal family that would load him down on some more work to fill the empty spaces he had in his schedule but it would seem all was well.

With nothing else to do until Sofia came up for her magic lesson Cedric picked out a book from one of the shelves and sat down to read.

Becoming so deeply into the book he was reading the sorcerer didn't realize how fast the time had flown by until a familiar knock came to his door and snapping Cedric out of his reading.

Getting up the dark-haired man opened the big door to find Sofia. "Is it already time for your lesson?" Cedric asked surprised to find the teen here early or so he thought. "Or are you just here to visit?" Cedric added with a grin.

Sofia rolled her eyes in amusement. "It actually is time for my lesson, Mr. Cedric. Did you lose track of time?" she asked as she walked inside the workshop in her apprentice outfit.

"You could say that,"He answered as he shut the door and went over to his desk to set up for the lesson at the table. "I was reading an interesting book Merlin sent me on dimensional portals and it sounded in intriguing."

Once the items were set up he sat down having Sofia to join him at the work table. "So you said you needed help on studying different languages on magic spells, right, I gotta say that Ever Realm Academy is teaching some complicated stuff...I didn't think they would be teaching royals this?"

"Yeah,well when you're a royal that just loves the subject and decides to take a class they'll just about teach you anything." Sofia said with a grin of her own as she pulled out a text book from her school bag, turned the pages to the chapter her class was on then handed it to her mentor. "Considering how I am protector of the ever realm and storykeeper that sometimes have magical problems I thought I might continue studying it at school."

"I see,"Cedric said as looked over the contents of the book. "Well, seeing as how complicated this stuff is we'll have to break it down a bit..."

Um...okay." she answered nervously.

* * *

As Cedric explained what different symbols were in the alphabet Sofia began to sniffle and shed a tear. She wiped her face with her hands a few times and tried to concentrate on what her mentor was saying but couldn't.

"Are you okay, Sofia?"Cedric asked in concern when he saw his apprentice crying and handed her a tissue.

"Yeah, I'm just crying because I forgot to feed Clover and now he'll starve!"

The sorcerer raised and an eyebrow at the scene before him. "You're crying because you forgot to feed your bunny, that's nothing to be sad about. I'm sure he'll be able to find his own food in the garden, I sometimes see him there eating away at the carrots in radishes the gardeners planted."

"You're right, he does meet up with Mia and Robin there for lunch sometimes." She then cheered up and the friends continued their lesson.

When the duo was studying in another language the brunette teen started to get frustrated and angry. "Grrr, how can this wiggly line be 'G', Mr. Cedric?" Before the sorcerer could explain Sofia continued in her angry rant."This straight line says it's a 'Y' and that curvy line is a 'B'...? This has to be the stupidest language the conjures board ever came up with!" The girl yelled as she slammed the book closed making Cedric jump.

The man was stunned and confused. He never saw Sofia this upset over a lesson before. Usually, if the girl couldn't understand what they were studying she would get a little upset and ask him to explain but not explode in anger that would put her emotions all over the place. What was wrong?

Unsure on how he should calm the girl down the sorcerer gulped and tried to speak. "If you'll let me-"

"I've had enough for the day...I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said as she made her way to the door but before she could leave he stopped her.

"Let's continue our lesson...if you'll just-"

NO!" Sofia said giving the man a death glare that made him whimper under her stare. " I said I had enough for today...now if you'll excuse me..." she trailed off which got the sorcerer to quickly move away from the door.

Once she was gone Cedric began to mull over what had just happened. She never acted like this before. Not to mention he was suppose to be the one to dismiss the lesson. Either this was not his apprentice or she just had something on her mind.

Deciding that he needed some air Cedric left the workshop leaving all the materials still out on the table. He could clean it up later, right now he needed to calm his nerves.

* * *

As the two-toned haired man roamed the halls Cedric did not realize his sister was calling him until she ran ahead and stopped his trek.

"Cordy,what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see how Calista was doing." The woman said as she pushed her long brown locks behind her. "Are you okay...when I saw you walking past Calista's room I called your name but you didn't answer."

"Sorry, I guess I was thinking about Sofia." Cedric said with solemn look on this face.

"Is she okay...?"

"That's what I was wondering." He began to tell Cordelia about how they were doing her magic lesson and how Sofia had gotten upset twice. "I'm not sure what's going on. She's never gotten this upset over a lesson, not to mention dismiss it."

Once she had put two and two together Cordelia put an arm around her brother and asked. "Do you remember at how we were teenagers and I acted like that?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were always like that after the incident."

Cordelia's eyebrow twitched at his statement. "Well, when we were teenagers I was extra angry and sad. My emotions were all over the place, right?"

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, I believe father and I were afraid to go near you during those times."

"And it was normal for me to go through that," Cordelia said seeing that they were getting somewhere in their conversation again.

"Say what now?" He asked confused.

"I'm saying that girls are suppose to go through those emotional stages when they start turning into teenagers. Mother went through it, I went through it, Sofia is going through it and pretty soon when Calista reaches that age she'll go through it too."

Hearing this made Cedric frown even more. "So you're saying it's a girl thing?"

"Yes."

"So how should I deal with Sofia if she gets emotional again?"

Well, just comfort her when she's sad but if she wants you to back off I suggest doing what she says or you'll be in deep trouble, Cedy" Cordelia explained as she removed her arm.

"Thanks for helping me, Cordy. When it comes to those teenage years girls sure are scary. For now on I'll be more aware of what's gong on."

"Anytime."

* * *

After saying goodbye to his sister Cedric continued his trek through the numerous hallways of the castle. For once, he was glad Cordelia had come to visit otherwise he probably would have been dead meat for the rest of the time he had to suffer the scary wrath of emotional women. It was hard to believe his apprentice wasn't a little girl anymore. He guessed he was going have to accept that.

As Cedric turned another corner he stopped to see that Sofia was coming his way. They were about to run into each other but after doing that over the years the sorcerer could see that they could stop in time before it happened. In a way, he wished he did run into her again just so it could a be a reminder at how they first met each other when she moved to the castle.

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes until Sofia broke it. She looked sad again but Cedric was glad she wasn't crying. "I...I was coming to apologize for my behavior from earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you and dismissed our lesson early. I'm not sure what came over me." She said as she twiddled with her fingers.

"It happens." Cedric said calmly.

"Next time, I'll try to keep my emotions under control but if I can't I'll tell you and we take a break." Sofia suggested smiling.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Cedric said as he returned the smile."We'll continue our lesson tomorrow but for now how about we get Calista and go on a stroll around the village, I hear that the villagers are already decorating for Wassillia."

"I'd like that."

Seeing that things were fine now the two went to find Calista and enjoy their time together.


End file.
